Jessie fanfiction Luke and Jessie love story (Lessie)
by Aziz20
Summary: This is a Luke and Jessie love story.


Summary: This is a fanfic about Jessie Prescott and Luke Ross from Disney's Jessie, but different from the real storyline Jessie and Luke are going to have a romantic relationship, and it will involve some sex and jealousy from both Luke and Jessie. One last thing I do not own any of these characters besides those I created... DUH So let's get to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jessie stood on the balcony thinking when she heard Luke call her name.

Jessie!

She walked back in and saw Luke standing next to the elevator. I'm going out. He said casually. Looking her in the eyes. Instead of saying yes or no she responded with...

Who are you going out with?

Oh, only Connie, Mackenzie and my friends from school.

Jessie felt something she never felt before, worried about which girls Luke were hanging out with and what they were doing together. Whenever she saw Luke as much as looking at another girl he wanted to sstrangle her and drag him out of there. Was she jealous? She quickly shrugged it off and just nodded and walked back to the balcony. She had angry thoughts running through her mind and no matter how many times she scolded herself for thinking about Luke she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Luke came back an hour later with a smile on his face.

He saw Jessie on the balcony and walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Instead of taking his arm off of her she just felt at peace and even though she was older than him it just felt right, every time she dismissed him she didn't care but suddenly she couldn't stand him looking at another girl, what was going on with her. When he put his arm around him she realized that he was in love with him and the feeling she felt earlier was jealousy.

Jessie hugged Luke back. Luke was first shocked but then melted into her arms and they just stood there hugging for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

When Jessie drew back she looked at his lips and without any warning, she bent down and kissed him. Luke thought he was dreaming so he pinched himself and he soon melted into the kiss and kissed her back. His tongue licking her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. She gladly accepted his requested and their tongue was battling for dominance until they just twirled around each other and sucked on each other.

Luke pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

Wow, I've imagined this a thousand times but never in a million years did I ever imagine that you would be such a good kisser. You're not so bad yourself.

So? Luke asked with a flirty tone.

So what? Jessie answered with the same flirty tone.

What do we do now? Are we just going ignore that you kissed me and that we made out?

No, we don't ignore it. But what do you want?

I want us to have a romantic relationship where I get to call you, my girlfriend and the love of my life? We can go out on dates and make out and hold hands, but we are going to keep it a secret for everyone including my siblings and parents. We can only hold hands when it's just the two of us and maybe we could have sex in a couple of months if we succeed in getting them all out of the apartment.

That sounds like a good idea and maybe I can help with that. But for now, we can only kiss at night or if we are alone in a room okay?

Of course my beautiful girlfriend. Now give me a kiss before we have to get ready for dinner. Okay, then my handsome boyfriend.

They kissed for a while before heading inside to start cooking dinner together. While they made dinner they talked about everything from their personal interests to what's going on in their lives.

To their dismay, the dinner was ready to eat and Jessie called down the other kids and they all got seated at the table and started eating.

They talked about how their day had been and what's going to happen the following day.

Dinner was done and had been eaten they all went to their rooms, Ravi did some reading, Zuri watching power ponies, Emma caught up with her friends and Luke When she entered his room she had a serious look on her face.

Luke, we need to talk, as you know no one must know about our relationship so whenever you try to flirt with me in public I'm going to have to shut you down even though I love it when you flirt me oh and FYI whenever I say something about how I can't stand it when you flirt me or talk about you with the other I don't mean any of it truly I will always love you and only you. Okay, I guess I can say the same thing but I do not want to see a random dude flirt with you. Got it, but what if someone asks me out or if someone asks you out what are we going to do then? When that happens we'll talk to each other and come up with a plan together. Don't worry there's no way I'm leaving you for someone else especially when you are finally into me.

That's a relief, now why don't we do your math homework?

I won't do homework, especially math. No way.

If you do your math you'll get a reward. Jessie said teasingly.

What reward? Luke said intrigued.

That's up to you to decide what kind of reward you want.

Maybe a make-out session and a small peek. He said as he did his puppy eyes.

A peek on what? Knowing exactly what he meant but only wanting to hear from his mouth.

A small peek on your boobs and maybe that ass of yours.

If that's what it takes for you to do your homework I guess that's what you get.

Ok, now let's do that damn homework so I can get my reward. The sooner the better.

After an hour of doing homework, he finished and closed his books.

He looked at Jessie with a smile waiting for his reward.

Well, now it's my turn to keep my part of our deal.

Jessie quickly removed her clothes and her underwear.

Now spin around and do a model post. Jessie did as she was told and Luke couldn't take his eyes off her body. It was worth the wait he thought for himself. After some spinning and jumping she quickly put her clothes back on in case anyone would barge in.

Goodnight Luke.

She said before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Goodnight Jessie, he called back as she left his room.

That night both Jessie and Luke dreamt of each other and let's just say Luke woke up and had a wet dream. Anyways instead of doing what he usually does, he decides to get out of bed and get dressed and freshing up a bit. When Jessie comes to wake him up in the morning he tells her to enter, to her surprise, Luke is awake and fully dressed and he even brushed his teeth. Luke, why are you out of bed and did you brush your teeth? Yeah, I did brush my teeth cause l wanted to have a good breath for my girlfriend so I can get a morning kiss and I might try to impress you so. Wow, I'm impressed of course you can get a morning kiss, but it'll have to be quick I have to wake your siblings up and get them ready for school and you know how hard that is especially Zuri. Okay, I'm gonna stay here a bit so they won't get suspicious. Good, now I have to go I'll come and get you when breakfast's ready. As soon as breakfast was ready Jessie alerted Luke and they went to join the others. It was silent since everyone hadn't woken up yet.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter sorry it was short but I'll make the other chapters longer I promise.


End file.
